Him before us
by Lunanoe
Summary: "El niño nos necesita a ambos, Sirius. Él es mucho más importante que nuestras ansias de venganza". ¿Podrá el deber anteponerse a la necesidad de Sirius de vengar a quien consideró un hermano? AU


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Doppelganger", del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **N/A:** Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por entrar a leer mi OneShot. Tenía esta historia metida en mi cabeza desde tiempo atrás y este reto ha sido la ocasión perfecta para compartirlo con ustedes. En general, estoy satisfecha con el resultado y he intentado, dentro del drama, poner alguna chispa de humor. Os agradecería mucho que me dejarais unas palabras en la caja de comentarios, me ayudáis a mejorar mis historias.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Sirius! ¡No va a cambiar nada, solo lograrás empeorarlo todo!

—¡¿No te das cuenta, Remus?! —le gritó Sirius, zafándose del agarre de Lupin en su brazo—¡James y Lily han muerto por su culpa! ¿De verdad crees que puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados? ¡Era como un hermano para mi! Me sorprende que tú, luego de todo lo que hemos compartido con ellos, puedas estar tan tranquilo, sin desear matar a esa rata repugnante. ¿Acaso dejaste de ser un lobo y te has convertido en un débil cachorrito?

—Eres un idiota, ¿de verdad crees que no me encantaría degollar a Pettigrew con mis propias manos? ¡Yo también quería a James y Lily! Pero, por eso misma razón, no debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras ansias de venganza. Más tarde o más temprano, a esa asquerosa rata le llegará su merecido. Pero no debemos ser nosotros quienes se lo demos, al menos por el momento: ¿quién cuidará a Harry entonces, Sirius?

—No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo. Cuida tú a Harry, se las podrá arreglar perfectamente sin mi. Tú siempre has sido el más responsable de todos, ¿qué mejor ejemplo que el tuyo? —replicó de manera algo sarcástica.

—Harry nos necesita a ambos, Sirius. Eres lo más parecido a su padre que el niño tendrá.

—¿Tú serás como Lily entonces? —replicó con sorna mientras agarraba una botella de vodka de la mesa.

Remus le quitó la botella de las manos y la lanzó contra la puerta. Entonces, le dio un puñetazo a Sirius, tirándolo al suelo. En lugar de devolver el golpe, el hombre perteneciente a la familia Black se quedó tumbado derramando lágrimas. Lupin se arrodilló ante él y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, continuó su discurso en un tono más conciliador:

—Si hacemos cualquier tontería, estaremos condenando a Harry a una vida con muggles que no le entenderán ni querrán. Ahora, debemos pensar en él más que en nuestros propios deseos, Sirius. Es lo que James y Lily habrían deseado, ellos sabían que, pasara lo que pasara, protegeríamos a Harry con nuestra propia vida y le enseñaríamos todo lo que necesitara saber.

—Esto no debía pasar —sollozó Sirius—, tendría que haber sido yo y no Pettigrew quien supiera dónde estaban ocultos. Es todo mi culpa.

—Me entran ganas de meterte otro puñetazo. Si James te oyera decir eso, se reiría de ti y luego te partiría la cara por decir semejante idiotez. Ninguno de nosotros se hubiera imaginado jamás que Pettigrew resultaría un sucio traidor. Puedes quedarte toda la vida culpabilizándote, consumiéndote hasta los huesos en Azkaban creyendo que te lo mereces, privando a Harry de la oportunidad de recuperar a su padre a través de ti. No te detendré, Sirius, pero sabes cuál es la opción más correcta: no por nosotros, por James y Lily. Si de verdad les querías, sabrás qué es lo que ellos te pedirían si pudieran hablarnos en estos momentos.

Sirius se secó las lágrimas y apoyó la espalda contra una de las patas de la mesa. En su mente, brotaron cientos de recuerdos vividos con los padres de Harry, siendo mayores los compartidos con James. Recordó sus bromas en Hogwarts, las malas pasadas hechas a compañeros como Severus Snape —le entraron ganas de vomitar al recordar a ese malnacido mortífago, quien probablemente bailaría sobre la tumba de James tan pronto como pudiera—, las conversaciones nocturnas, el tiempo que dedicaron a convertirse en animagos por Remus, etc.

También recordó las regañinas de Lily ante sus malas conductas, sus dulces sonrisas, sus consejos y juicios cargados de sabiduría, sus tardes eternas rodeada de columnas de libros que jamás se cansaba de estudiar, etc. Recordó el último abrazo que dio a James, el día que se convirtió en el padrino de Harry, uno de los más felices de su vida. Él, Sirius Black, conocido por ser un rebelde sin causa incapaz de asumir responsabilidad alguna, había logrado que el matrimonio Potter confiara tanto en él hasta el punto de encomendarle el cuidado de lo más sagrado para ellos, su propio hijo, si algo les sucedía alguna vez.

« _¿Quién mejor padrino que tú, Sirius?_ —le había dicho James al comunicarle su nuevo lazo con Harry— _Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, te confiaría mi propia vida. Sé que Harry no podría estar con nadie mejor que tú. Serías el mejor padre que podría tener, después de mi, por supuesto_ ».

El recuerdo de esas palabras resonando en sus oídos bastaron para aliviar sus ansias homicidas. Remus tenía razón, como siempre: en esos momentos, no importaba qué destino le aguardaba a Pettigrew. Escapara o recibiera el beso de los dementores, eso no significaba nada en comparación con su deber de cuidar a Harry. Desde ese momento, la vida de ese niño tenía muchísimo más valor que todo lo que él pudiera desear.

Sirius levantó la mirada hacia Lupin, dándole una triste media sonrisa. Agradecía a Merlín tener un amigo como él, capaz de proporcionarle la sensatez que le faltaba cuando la ocasión lo demandaba.

—Alguien tendrá que enseñarle al crío a divertirse, ¿no? Tú le tendrías todo el día encerrado en casa con una montaña de libros y guiándole por el camino de la gente aburrida, que siempre cumple las normas. Además, ¿quién se va a quedar con Harry cuando tú des vuelta por ahí como un lobo?

En ese momento, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta. Ya estaba ahí. Sirius no se movió. Remus caminó hasta la puerta y abrió, dejando pasar a Hagrid, quien cargaba en sus enormes brazos a un dormido Harry.

—Cuando la situación esté más tranquila, enviarme alguna lechuza para saber qué tal está el niño —pidió Hagrid con lágrimas en los ojos y acariciando suavemente el rostro del bebé con uno de sus dedos.

—Por supuesto, Hagrid. Cuando todo se calme, podrás venir a verlo si lo deseas. Te enviaremos una lechuza cuando consideremos seguro retomar las comunicaciones. Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho esta noche por Harry.

—No es necesario darlas. Bueno, tome al niño. Deben marcharse cuanto antes. Adiós, Harry, espero saber pronto de ti.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, revolviéndose un poco el niño. Se lo entregó a Remus y se marchó, escuchándose sus sollozos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sirius se levantó y tomó al bebé de los brazos del hombre lobo. El corazón se le contrajo al volver a ver el asombroso parecido que tenía con su mejor amigo. Ya lo había notado anteriormente pero, dadas las circunstancias, adquiría un significado especial para él. Sabía también que sus ojos eran iguales que los de Lily. Una inmensa emoción se extendió en su pecho: podía sentir a James dentro de ese niño. Le querría, educaría, protegería y llevaría por el mal camino a Harry, al igual que su padre habría hecho si no le hubieran arrebatado esa oportunidad.

—Sirius, tenemos que marcharnos. Un conocido mío nos dejará una pequeña casa en Alemania el tiempo que necesitemos. Sí, podemos confiar en él, te lo garantizo.

—Tengo una duda, Remus. Si tú vas a ser como una madre para Harry, ¿significará también que serás como mi esposa? —preguntó con sorna antes de desaparecer hacia una nueva vida.


End file.
